


Big Pony

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Pony Play, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is, honestly speaking here, downright fucking embarrassing how much smaller than you are than this filthy, sweaty landdweller. He just about towers over you, and even has the audacity to bend his knees when he talks to you, like you’re a lost wriggler and he’s helping you find your lusus. How fucking dare he do that, when he’s got all the strength of Equius and so much control and these really angled planes in his face and you want to just, grab him and kiss him and break him.</p><p>He makes you feel a lot of things, you guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Pony

It is, honestly speaking here, downright fucking embarrassing how much smaller than you are than this filthy, sweaty landdweller. He just about towers over you, and even has the audacity to bend his knees when he talks to you, like you’re a lost wriggler and he’s helping you find your lusus. How fucking  _dare_  he do that, when he’s got all the strength of Equius and so much control and these really angled planes in his face and you want to just, grab him and kiss him and break him.

He makes you feel a lot of things, you guess.

But, at the very least, he knows when he’s facing his better. He’s silent, still grinning (it seems to be a permanent fixture on his face, though), watching you move among the group, what is it with Zahhaks and watching, ugh, but he’s not sweating as obviously as Equius. And those goggles really bring out his cheekbones, and his hair is fucking soft looking. You don’t even think before you walk over to him.

"Zahhak." You start, and he snaps to attention, then clasps his hands in front of him. "Why’re you watchin me?"

Now you can see him sweating, this little tiny flush painting over his cheeks. Holy shit who said he could be  _cute_? “Ah, Eridan, er, Ampora? I was simply watching the activities of the group, which you were a part of.” He’s fidgeting so much it’s a wonder he doesn’t bust a gear.

"Mhm." You raise an eyebrow and his flush deepens. "Guess you’re gonna say you just happen to get all fuckin nervous when someone asks you a simple question?"

He shrugs a little, looking off to one side and not meeting your eyes. His ears twitch, and you think about hoofbeasts when they get nervous. The group behind you is dispersing, so you look him up and down, think for a few seconds, and snap your fingers.

"Take me hive." You finally say, fighting a sigh for his sake. He perks up, which you notice immediately, but he tempers it a little when you speak. "And don’t call it your stable."

He laughs this really bright thing and your pusher goes a little faster. “Of horse not, Eridan.” With that, he nods, and starts to walk away. You stay very still and make your voice authoritative.

"Zahhak." You watch him stiffen, then turn back to face you. "I don’t recall sayin’ you could use my name."

For once, his smile falters slightly, and you worry that you’ve fucked this up, but he just speaks softly. “I apologize, sir. It was presumptuous of me, since you are my, ah, better. I do hope you can look past that, or that I can offer reparations suitable for what has transpired.” He’s looking just a little shy, maybe even hopeful.

Wow. Wow, your bulge is already trying to poke out at that thought.

"We can discuss the reparations when we get to your hive. Lead me there." You keep your voice firm, even though once he turns again you’re pretty much just checking him out.

His hive, as it happens, is actually pretty nearby, which you guess is a benefit of dreambubbles. He welcomes you in and dabs at his face with one of the towels he, apparently, keeps on the small table by the entrance. Then, you just kind of look at each other, mostly contemplating whatever this may or may not be. You mean, he’s been spilling mating pheromones all over the place since you started speaking to him (does he even realize he’s doing it, or are you just noticing that he’s doing it a lot? wait, does that mean you are too?), and he’s twisting that poor towel in his hands, so you’re pretty sure you’re on the same page, but you ask anyways.

"Horuss." Your voice is softer, and now there’s no fighting the flush on your cheeks. "If you want me to leave, or if you’re not comfortable, it’s fine. I was playin around, so if you want to stop, we should."

Horuss steps forward, and you get ready to leave. “I-I was just unsure if I should be speaking, or if I was to allow you to decide my uh, punishment, in silence.” He’s quiet a moment, as he pulls his gloves off and sets them on the table. “Thank you for asking, though. I will tell you if I want to stop.” He closes the distance between you, almost, his lips hovering just a centimeter from yours, and you realize that it’s your turn to speak.

"R-right. I’ll tell you, too." You manage, taking a deep breath and tasting him on the back of your tongue. "C’mere."

Even though your order is weak, he does, kissing you swift and soft and pressing himself all to you, like he wants to pick you up and tuck you away, and you have to focus to keep your knees from going all wobbly. He makes this nice little groan when you sink your teeth into his bottom lip, not hard enough to bleed by far, and just about melts when you push him onto his knees.

You wrap your hand around his horn and lean his head back, and he’s purring, his head moving to one side so he can press that tiny bit closer. He sighs softly when you suck on his tongue, and half-yelps when you nibble at it, and you have to stop kissing him to breathe after a while, gasping a little for air. He leans in to mouth at your neck, way too careful about your gills and making your nook clench needfully. It takes a lot of conscious effort to pull him away, but you refuse to lose control, not now.

"Hands and knees." You rasp, trying to sound like you really know what you’re doing. "I think it’s time you show me your canter."

That seems to really get to him, the hoofbeast talk, and he does as you say, hands and knees on the floor in front of you, and you climb over him, sitting lightly on his back. He’s solid under you, between your legs, and your nook clenches again. Horuss rolls under you, pawing at the ground like he’s actually a hoofbeast, so you take his ponytail in your hands and tap your ankles against his thighs to start him moving.

"Slowly. Easy there, don’t want to hurt my stallion." You murmur, petting his side affectionately. He shivers. "Not before I show him off… I’ll get you all dressed up nice and show you around, hm? Want me to show off how good you canter, would you like that?"

His voice is soft, strained, and you notice him pressing his legs together. “Yes, I’d, I would really, really like that.” He whinnies a little at the end and your chest tightens.

"Can’t show you around like this, though." You sigh, stepping off him and pulling at your clothing, dropping it on the floor and realizing that he’s lead you to his block. Your eyes kind of scan then stick on the large, realistic hoofbeast bulge in the corner, on a little pedestal. "I bet you want to breed, huh? A big pony like you wants to make lots of foals, don’t you?"

He makes this weird little choking noise, nodding fast, and you walk to him, leading him to stand with a firm tug on his ponytail. He’s perfectly still as you strip him, only responding when you kiss him and then giggling very softly with you. What are you even doing, you wonder, bumping your nose to his and just taking a second to be there against him.

The second passes and you get him half on the platform, his legs spread and his nook already dripping. You ignore the fact that stallions can’t be bred, because he’s not complaining. You saunter to the little pedestal holding his hoofbeast dildo and heft it in your hands, walking back to him and giving his shoulder a little nip, fondly.

"Where’s your lube, Horuss?" You purr, pushing his thighs further apart. "Stick your ass out for me, there you go."

He mewls when you grind your clothed bulge against his ass, then points shakily at the little dresser next to his platform. “Third drawer.”

You kiss between his shoulderblades (because you can’t honestly reach any higher when he’s bent the way he is) and fetch it, only pausing because you find, in that drawer, a smaller, similarly shaped toy, hidden under some tank tops that are probably just a little too tight, and you snatch it up as well.

He’s still in his goggles, and even though you see his toes curl at the sound of you opening the bottle, he doesn’t turn his head. You spread literally as much of the lube as you can on the toy, because even the thought of not putting enough on makes your stomach flip. He’s used it before, or at least he’s not concerned with using it now, since he’s just pushing his ass out further.

When you’re sure you can’t get any more lube on the toy, you wipe one hand on your pants and pet down his back, gently. He purrs, murmurs that he’s fine, and shifts his legs apart. You squeeze his rump a little, because you can, and once he’s done jumping over it you press the tip against his nook, sliding it over the lips and barely pressing at all until Horuss presses back, his breath coming faster. You kind of twist the toy as you push it into him, nice and slow, and he twitches like he wants to be moving but shouldn’t.

Horuss’ nook is actually dripping on the floor, slicking his thighs and your hand both, so you move to stand behind him and reach around, picking up some of the prematerial on your fingers and using it to press at his sheathe. He moans fully when his bulge slips out, his nook fluttering, and you stroke it a few times, just getting a feel for it. When you step back to keep at the toy, his bulge wraps full around his thigh and you seriously contemplate just having him fuck you into the mattress.

Then, though, he keens when another inch slides in and you just want to make him come and use that voice on your name.

The globes on the toy press against him and his arms give out, his head tossed to the side with these shaky little sounds pushing through his lips. You press on the toy just barely to make sure you don’t have to hold it (he doesn’t say anything, but he’s holding himself taught to keep it from falling) and then pet all over him, his shoulders and sides and thighs and hair.

"Fuck…." You murmur, tracing his ear with your claw-tip. He shivers, looking up at you like a scared antlerbeast; your chest clenches at that and you kiss him, crawling on the platform to do it. "You’re just fuckin gorgeous, is all." You purr, reaching out to rub your thumb under the arrowhead point of his horn. He groans, hips bucking, and you kiss him again.

You pet down his spine, gently pressing his shoulders to the platform, and lift one of his knees to pull his leg up and make it a little easier for the toy to push into him. He sighs, arching his back to lift his ass a little more. Picking up the smaller toy, you poke around on it for a moment, letting Horuss shift around to get more comfortable on the platform, and when you press a (surprisingly tiny) button, it starts to vibrate, and Horuss shivers a little.

He’s bending himself to where it must be uncomfortable the whole time you spread lube on the toy in your hand, really more of a bulbed thing than anything else, and he coughs out a “please yes please” when you press the tapered tip against his chute. It takes considerably less time to get that toy pressed into him, and he keens, his bulge flexing around his thigh when you flick that one on.

Gripping the base of the hoofbeast toy, you start to thrust it into him, watching his legs tense and shiver. He’s rocking into your movements, his face against the platform and his voice muffled, and he just looks do wonderfully submissive the way he’s positioned, arching like that. Your free hand, the one not using the toy, reaches up to stroke the underside of his bulge, just kind of running your hand along it until it untwists from his thigh.

He shudders when you stop, pulling the toy out of him and stepping slightly back. “Roll over. Lay on your back.” He starts to move at your words, chirping softly. “Take your time.”

Horuss rolls himself over really delicately, his nook making these wet sounds as he does, and you have to focus on his face not to watch his bulge thrashing in front of him or the drip of prematerial down his inner thighs, though you can’t really help licking your lips at the sight of him when he’s laid back, his thighs all wide and his nook flushed and pulsing. He notices, you think, because he squirms, almost lifting himself up.

The toy slips into him much easier now, and he sighs, hands twitching at his sides as you find a good rhythm to push it in and pull it out. You’re really only using a few inches to thrust into him, using the whole thing would probably be more of a hassle than it’s worth. Either way, though, he doesn’t complain, just moving back against it and making little noises that go straight to your bulge. Your other hand traces his thighs, his hips and abdomen, and he shakes, flushing to his shoulders.

"S-sir, I’m, can I please come? I need to, I need a pail." He whimpers, his bulge twisting around your wrist almost tight enough that it hurts, and you purr, stroking him from base to tip and shoving the toy into him. "Ah-hh! Please, please I need a pail."

Your eyes travel over him, slow, before you speak. “No. You can wait.” Your voice is sweet, even gentle, and you realize that the little whine he lets out makes your chest clench with pity. “Are you saying I should stop?” You tease, rocking the toy in his wastechute and making him jump.

"No, no please don’t stop, I just, I need to come." He murmurs, writhing in a way that probably shifts the bulb in him. "Gh, please."

You lean in and kiss his thigh, earning a little wiggle and a gasp. “Didn’t you say you’d make reparations? Just a little longer, then you’re done…” You kiss the base of his bulge and your nook fucking  _aches_ , but you keep yourself in check, just dragging your tongue over his bulge, even sucking at the tip when you reach it.

He stays pretty still, his voice going hoarse (you almost chuckle) before being replaced by harsh gasps and groans. When you start to take his bulge into your mouth, so so careful of your teeth, he jerks his head up and hisses something that isn’t even Alternian as he comes, making you almost choke as it hits the back of your throat. You pull off him and just stroke him, because no, you don’t really like choking on slurry. You keep fucking him with the toy, rocking him through it, and he shakes, pushing back as well as he can with his legs apparently getting weak.

After a few moments, he mumbles something and you stop, shutting the vibrating plug off and then gently, gently removing the fake bulge from his nook, kissing his knee as he relaxes by bits. He tries to mumble something about being sorry for coming or not getting you off, but you shush him, crawling up to pet at his hair and letting him pull you down to lay next to him (which is gross and sweaty and in the puddle of his cum but it’s whatever, you guess).

His lips brush your fin and you purr, choking on a gasp as his hand cups you through your pants. “C’n I do this?” He murmurs, sleepy, and you bark a quick yes.

Horuss pops your pants open with one hand, the other pulling you tight against him and rubbing a thumb against the ridge on your spine. You groan when he slips two fingers into your nook, because you’re already close, surrounded by his pheromones and watching him come and everything, and he just strokes at this spot past your globes, pressing a little hard and only barely rubbing them, but it feels spectacular. He kisses you, soft and slow, his tongue tracing your teeth.

Your seedflap, after a while of him pushing like that, opens, and your claws sink into him as you come, sudden and hard and stealing any breath you may have made a noise with as it hits you. He keeps going, and you pant, making some kind of sound that belongs in a pailvid and not coming from your throat when his hand makes your bulge writhe free of your sheathe. His palm, it’s large enough, presses against the base of your bulge, grinding into it, and it only takes you a few more moments before you come, keening and rolling away from him, a shudder rolling through you.

He follows you, petting you all over, and you choke on air while you lean on him, your legs totally numb. “Fuck. Fuck, Horuss. Fuck.” You gasp, closing your thighs with a lot of conscious effort. “Why didn’t you fuckin tell me you could do  _that_?”

"Well." He chuckles, kissing behind your fin and making you blush at how gentle he is. "You didn’t give me much of a chance. Let me clean you up, hm? And we can have something to eat, if you want…"

You laugh, flexing your toes. “Sounds like a date.” Your thighs kind of ache, fuck.

"Good." He murmurs, standing a little unsteadily and scooping you up. "I was hoping we might be able to date."

**Author's Note:**

> lmao idk  
> if you enjoyed this, consider tipping me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
